Pecas
by Citric Impulse
Summary: .:Por que a Lily Evans ahora le gusta la imperfección:.


**Pecas**

Por que a Lily Evans no le gustaban las pecas. Odiaba esas pequeñas manchitas que se formaban en sus mejillas. Esas pequeñas imperfecciones que eran ligeramente más oscuras que su piel blanca.

Hacían resaltar sus ojos de un brillante verde esmeralda y, a veces, cuando el pelo de la joven caía por su rostro, se mezclaban con su cabello color terracota. Eran imperfecciones, y a Lily lo que mas le molestaba era la imperfección. Ella admiraba la inteligencia, el saber, la belleza, y elegancia. Pues según ella la perfección era eso, un firme equilibrio entre el frío pensamiento y hermosura.

Lily detestaba que la gente que la gente se diera cuenta de que ella tenia pecas, pues eso demostraba que no perfecta. Un día, el año pasado su, ahora ex-novio le había comentado.

-Lily, hermosa, tienes pecas en la mejilla ¿Lo sabias?- le dijo suavemente.

El pobre chico se gano una bofetada, una sarta de insultos, maldiciones, y la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Por que Lily Evans odiaba que le recuerden que ella no es perfecta.

**. . .**

Por otra parte a James Potter le encantaba la imperfección.  
Amaba la diversión, bromas, vagancia, y por sobre todo, admiraba la valentía, y lealtad. Pues, para James el mundo no era perfecto, y por eso era así de divertido, sino seria monótono y gris. El solía decir que había que vivir la vida, tal y como era. Había que aceptarlo, y mirarlo con la mejor cara posible, pues en este mundo la perfección no existía.

A el le encantaba Lily Evans. Ella era intrigante, le había pedido repetidamente a Lily Evans que saliera con el, pero ella no cedía… y James tampoco, pues el nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Lily ¡Mi pelirroja favorita!- Comentaba James, sonriendo arrogantemente-¿Ya quieres salir con migo?- Solía preguntar cada vez que se cruzaban.

-Piérdete, Potter- Espetaba Lily con una tranquilidad avasalladora. Luego se perdía en los pasillos del internado.

A Lily le molestaba James, pues el tenia a todas las chicas tras el, y sin embargo seguía queriendo salir con ella. Era arrogante, odioso, inmaduro, desobediente, y tenia ese estupido cabello desordenado.

Lo que más le molestaba a Lily Evans de James Potter, era _su cabello_.  
Estaba totalmente despeinado y era de un color negro azabache, tenia el aspecto de ser sedoso, por muy parado que estuviera, y eso irritaba más a Lily.  
Y eso aunque Lily Evans jamás lo admitiría la llenaba de curiosidad por hundir su mano en el.

Por que por más que a Lily le molestara, por más que intentara negarlo, y por más que ella lo intente negar en los dos últimos años le había empezado a gustar Potter, y ese mismo año, en su décimo sexto cumpleaños exactamente se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del Estupido James Potter. 

**. . .**

Lily Evans corría a una velocidad imposible por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
Junto a ella se lograban distinguir tres figuras.  
Eran Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, y James Potter. Y ellos huían, literalmente, de un fin terriblemente melodramático.  
Huían pues Lily los había atrapado preparándole a Snape una broma.

No es que el insoportable Quejicus, le importara mucho, pero esa broma estaba mal de todas formas. Sin embargo antes de poder, siquiera, decir algo, tuvieron que salir corriendo los cuatro, pues apareció la molesta gata del celador, la señora Norris. Pasaron por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Lily tropezó cayendo para atrás. James se detuvo.

Sirius y Remus pararon su desesperada carrera. Dudativos, miraron a la pareja de más atrás… No querían que los atraparan, pero no podían dejar atrás a James y Lily.

-¡Corran! Nosotros nos esconderemos en algún lugar- grito Evans.

Ellos no perdieron, corrieron a una velocidad inhumana, y pronto se dejo de verles, y escucharles. Cuando Lily se levanto, con ayuda de James, y camino unos pasos, se materializo una puerta. Oyeron voces, dudaron

¿Qué hacer?

Las voces se oyeron mas cerca. Sin perder tiempo Lily tiro de la mano de James y lo metió por la puerta.  
Era un armario vacío, demasiado pequeño, pero cabían ambos.

"Mierda" Pensó la joven.

-Vaya, Evans- Dijo James, sonriendo burlón- No sabia que fueras tan directa.

Bajo la escasa luz, y la comprometida e incomoda situación, Lily se sonrojo violentamente  
-No seas imbecil- balbuceo Lily.

Disimulo su vergüenza, tratando de escuchar pasos, o voces en el pasillo.  
James sonrío más ampliamente.

- Hace mucho quiero hacer algo.- Comento James con voz ronca.

La acorralo en el diminuto espacio que quedaba contra la pared y sus labios se aplastaron furiosamente, contra los de su pelirroja favorita.

Salvaje, indomable. Dulce, amargo. Excitación, paz. Todo eso sintieron ambos y mucho más.  
Se separaron jadeantes. En el pasillo no se oía ruido alguno.

-¿Sabes que, Lily?- pregunto nuevamente James- Me encantan tus pecas.

Diciendo esto salio del armario, dejando a una pelirroja muy anonada.  
Por que a Lily Evans ahora le gusta la imperfección. Sobre todo si es la imperfección de sus pecas.


End file.
